My Babysitter, My Lover
by LittlemissGeevious
Summary: Kurt was not happy about being left with a Babysitter. He was fourteen he could be home alone.   The eighteen year old boy, his dad has chosen to babysit Kurt is not who he was expecting and   suddenly Kurt doesn't think having to be babysat is so bad.M/M
1. A first look

Hi readers, I hope you enjoy this story, I sure enjoyed writing it. Older Blaine with young inexperienced Kurt is kinda my thing!

Warning: Everything will be consentual but Kurt is underage by quite a few years so if that offends you please don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did it wouldn't be so pg if you know what I mean :)

So enjoy...

My Babysitter, My Lover

Fourteen year old Kurt was annoyed to say the least. He glared at his father, who glared back not wanting to backdown from his decision. He had a dinner with a man who owned a car dealership and they were hoping to start a partnership. The problem was that Kurt wasn't able to come and he was grounded so couldn't stay at Mercedes or Rachel's house and Burt didn't want him home alone. The solution. A babysitter.

"I'm old enough to stay home by myself dad!" Kurt yelled clearly furious at his dad.

"I know son I just don't want those bullies of yours to have anymore reasons to come and hurt you." He sighed dejectedly. Kurt being home alone was basically an invitation for that boy Karofsky to come and beat his son to a pulp and he wasn't taking any chances.

"But dad they wouldn't know I was home alone and what is a girl Babysitter going to do if Karofsky shows up?"

Burt scratched at his bald head and smiled."  
>"It's not a girl."<br>Kurt looked at his father confused his eyebrow raised.

"Whose not a girl?"

"Your babysitter, its John's Son."

"John from the garage, I didn't think he was married?" Kurt replied in an even worse confused state than originally.

"Yes John from the garage who is happily married with an eighteen year old son who goes to some posh private school in Westerville."

"How does John afford private school?" Kurt asked but inside that wasn't really what he was wondering. He was wanting to know how his dad who wasn't completely happy with the idea of a gay son was letting an eighteen year old boy look after him.

"John's father pays for it I think, the boy got into some trouble at his old school so they transferred him."

Kurt stared with big eyes at his obviously crazy father.

"Your letting a boy who got in 'some trouble' look after me?"  
>Burt looked down at his feet, knowing that would be a touchy subject with his son.<p>

"Well John says he is a good kid now and it means that if anyone comes around here he can protect you."

"I can protect myself dad." Kurt huffed in annoyance before turning and walking up to his room.

"He's coming at 7 so be nice by then!" Burt yelled at his Son's retreating figure.

Kurt was sitting on his bed listening to Judy Garland and reading the latest Vogue when he heard his father turn the knob on his bedroom door.

"Thanks for knocking dad." He said sarcastically without looking up from his magazine.

"Enough with the attitude Kurt, but anyway I'm off now, John's son should be here in the next ten minutes. I love you kiddo and I'll see you tommorow." Burt answered, his voice going slightly soft at the last words as he closed the door to Kurt's room,

"I love you too dad." Burt heard Kurt say softly just before the door banged closed. He smiled and quickly walked downstairs locking the door behind him as he stepped out into the late autumn night.

* * *

><p>As he unlocked the door to the truck a motorbike pulled up beside him holding a shortish boy in a brown leather jacket and ripped jeans. Burt just stared at the young man as he hoped off the bike and pulled off his helmet releasing a full head of curls and a cocky grin. A sudden thought that this was maybe a bad idea hit Burt and he went to open his mouth to tell the boy that he wasn't needed. No he thought Kurt needed protection and this boy looked like he could definitely take on a few jocks even if he needed a knife. Kurt would be fine and its not like he would do anything to Kurt, he looked way to straight to want to rape Kurt and his dad's Job was on the line.<p>

"Hi, are you Mr Hummel?" The boy said quite politely but with a little hint of arrogance in his voice. Burt almost laughed it was a very similar attitude to Kurts.

"Yes you must be Kurt's babysitter for tonight, what's your name boy?"

"Blaine, how old is your son by the way, dad never got around to telling me."

"Kurt's fourteen." Burt answered then glared as Blaine smirked.

"You want me to babysit a fourteen year old? I thought he must be like eight or something?"

"My son has had some bad things happen to him and so I don't want to leave him alone." Burt replied almost angrily. Blaine's features noticeably softened and a strange look passed over his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, I will protect your son no matter what."

Burt laughed at the soldier like stance the boy had suddenly taken on.

"Well that's good, I want him in bed by 10:30 and I want you to call me if anything happens, my number is on the bench."

"Will do Mr Hummel, should I go in now then?"

"Yea kid, just knock on the door so it gives Kurt warning. I'll see you at 12." Burt answered as he got into the truck and started the ignition.

"Don't let him push you around" Burt yelled out the window as he reversed out of the driveway and drove off.

Blaine ran his hand through his curls and his usual smirk took over his face. Burt wouldn't have to worry about anyone pushing him around especially a fourteen year old boy.

He walked up the front steps and knocked lazily at the wooden door. He heard the sound of footsteps slowly coming towards him a minute later. As the door slowly opened a head of brown coiffed hair caustiously poked its way out into the small opening and Blaine was met with a pair of gorgeous bright blue eyes and an expression that he was sure was the exact same as the one on his.

One of complete and utter shock and awe. This was no normal fourteen boy. This was a gorgeous young man who Blaine knew would have him wrapped around his little finger from the get go. Blaine knew he was fucked but for once in his life he didn't even care.

**So that was just a quick preview to see what you think of it. Please Review with ideas and feedback so i can improve and develop it the way you guys want :)**

**I will update as quickly as possible ;)**

**Love LittlemissGeevious**


	2. A first kiss

Hi everyone, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed I was so amazed at the response and all the Love :) So here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy ...

Warnings: Everything is consentual but Kurt is younger by a few years and not age of consent so if that doesn't work for you please don't read! MxM

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee but I wish I owned Darren so I could tie him up and feed him cupcakes :)

ENJOY!

My Babysitter, My Lover

Kurt had just turned the last page of his magazine when he heard a knocking at the front door. He groaned and slowly shuffled off the bed. He couldn't believe his dad was leaving him with same eighteen-year-old bad boy. He was safer alone. Well here goes nothing he thought as he padded down the stairs and towards the door his heart pounding from nervousness at the thoughts that were racing through his mind of what this boy could do to him. He cautiously opened the door a fraction and stuck his head out through the small opening to check that indeed it was his babysitter. As he looked up though he was met with a sight that made his breath catch, he was staring into gorgeous golden-hazel eyes that held a laughter and warmth in their depths. Hours seemed to pass as he gazed into these gorgeous eyes, the moment passed as the older boy coughed and looked down.

"Your gonna let me in." He asked, his voice husky and oozing sex to Kurt's ears.

"Oh yes sure, what's your name by the way?" Kurt said awkwardly as he opened the door wider and stepped back.

"Blaine, yours?"

"Kurt." He answered softly as he gestured for Blaine to enter.

As Blaine walked through the open door and past him Kurt couldn't help but look down at the older boys ass, which to his young eyes looked so good in the tight jeans. Sudden embarrassment took over and he felt his cheeks start to heat up, He shouldn't be thinking those things about this older boy, his babysitter no less but there was no doubt in his young mind that he was attracted to this boy.

Blaine stopped in the middle of the Hummel's lounge and turned around a smirk taking over his tan face as he noticed where the boy's gaze was. Kurt felt his face heat up even more as he lifted his eyes and saw the smirk on the gorgeous boys face, he coughed awkwardly and started to walk towards the kitchen not looking back to see if Blaine was following. He automatically walked to the fridge and opened the stainless steel door.

"Have you eaten?" He asked without turning to see if Blaine was there to reply.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, I am your babysitter right?" He answered with a smirk.

Kurt hadn't expected that answer and for the second time that day his diva glare took over his face and his hand came to rest on his hip as he swiveled around and looked Blaine in the eye.

"You may be older than me and for some crazy reason my dad thinks you can protect me but lets get one thing straight Mr. "I wear a leather jacket and ride a motorcycle' I do not need a babysitter and I can protect myself so do you want some dinner or not?" His voice was full of venom as he said this to Blaine and for a second he even felt guilty that he had talked like that to this beautiful boy but for once in his life he didn't want to be seen as the young boy with no backbone.

Blaine stared incredulously at the younger boy in front of him as each spiteful word left his lovely - lips. He felt bad that it was such a turn on but angry Kurt was hot and suddenly his tight jeans were starting to get even tighter. Blaine smiled at Kurt's ending question.

"I would love some dinner Kurt." He answered charmingly, deciding then and there that he would rather stay on Kurt's good side even though it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. Blaine watched as Kurt's glare disappear and a small giggle escaped from his lips.

"Good answer Blaine, I don't think you could have handled any more of the Kurt wrath." Kurt replied as another giggle escaped and Blaine thought it was the cutest sound he had ever heard and he wanted to be the cause of the sound as much as possible.

"What would you like, we have left over chicken Parmesan or chicken Alfredo?"

Blaine smiled at the cuteness that was Kurt; of course he would have gourmet leftovers not just cold pizza like at home.

"Chicken Alfredo would be perfect."

"Good because that's my favorite." Kurt said proudly glad that him and Blaine had a similar taste in food.

Blaine sat at the kitchen counter watching Kurt as he moved around the Hummel's kitchen heating up their dinner. He guiltily realized that every so often his gaze would stray to Kurt's cute butt that look oh so sinful in the tight skinny jeans that Blaine knew would have taken ages to get on. Blaine had known he was gay from the moment he had seen Tyler Moore's cock in the boy's locker room when he was thirteen. Since then he had, had a few meaningless hook-ups at parties with Dalton boys who would always say they were straight the next day. It always hurt but he had never wanted a serious relationship not until he was out of Ohio. Kurt however was making him doubt that idea and he was hoping beyond hope that Kurt was gay to. He was pretty certain he was, no fourteen-year-old boy in Ohio wore Alexander McQueen Jeans or tight-fitting sweaters. Blaine decided he would find out by the end of the night.

"Here you go Blaine." Kurt interrupted Blaine's thoughts as he slid a steaming plate of pasta over to Blaine.

"Wow Kurt this is delicious, how about watching a movie while we are eating?" He said hoping this was a good excuse to get closer to Kurt.

"That's a great idea how about we watch Moulin Rogue, I just bought it the other day." Kurt replied shyly expecting Blaine to tell him what a gay choice that was and why would he want to watch a movie like that.

"I love Moulin Rogue, lets do this!" Blaine surprised Kurt by saying as he raced over and jumped onto the couch. Kurt laughed at the very childlike behavior and something funny started happening to his tummy, this wasn't a feeling he was very used to it was like a fluttering. It was something that he thought would happen when he fell in love, he realized that he had a crush on this older boy, this probably straight older boy even if he did like Moulin Rogue. He realized that if he had any doubts about being gay before they were all gone now, no girl made him feel like this man was making him feel. He walked to the lounge picking up Blaine's food on the way.

"I wonder whose the one needing babysitting now?" He scolded as he passed his plate of food to the outstretched boy.

Blaine laughed and gave a little swat to Kurt's ass as he walked away from the couch to put the DVD in. Kurt turned around a shocked expression on his face. His cheeks burned and he felt a weird stirring in his tight jeans. This boy would be the death of him. As he put the movie in and the opening music started he heard a delicious moan come from the couch.

"God Kurt this tastes amazing." Blaine groaned with a mouthful of pasta. A disturbing thought went through Kurt's head about Blaine saying that in a sexual manner. He quickly scolded himself for thinking those things at his age and hoped up striding over to the couch and sitting on top of Blaine's outstretched legs.

"Sure take a seat, it's not cutting of my circulation or anything." Blaine chuckled as he pulled his legs out from under Kurt and watched him gracefully fall back into the couch.

"Shut up Blaine, people would kill to have this butt anywhere near them." Kurt replied then opened his mouth in shock as he realized what he just said. Blaine's laughter made it worse and soon Kurt was covering his face in pure embarrassment.

" I could agree with that fact, I would kill to touch that butt." Blaine answered huskily as his laughter subsided. Kurt squeaked and covered his head even more knowing Blaine was only playing with him.

"You already have so lets watch the movie now." Kurt squeaked out. Blaine agreed and for the next 2 hours they sat in quite contempt, every now a sigh or chuckle was heard by the two boys and by Satine's death scene they had moved closer and closer together and Blaine's arm was around Kurt's shoulder as they both sniffled in sadness. They became aware of the warmth that surrounded them and the closeness of the other boy as the credits began to role. They should have moved, it should have been awkward. It wasn't though; neither boy had felt more comfortable and right in their whole lives. They both knew that this was where they were supposed to be but still the thoughts were running through Kurt's mind, he's not gay, he's not gay.

"I'm gay." Kurt said softly as the TV screen went black.

Blaine chuckled and a giant grin took over his face.

"I thought you might be"

Kurt turned his head up to Blaine and looked him in the eye confused.

"How?" Kurt had never told anyone and he had just figured it out completely tonight, how could Blaine know.

"Really Kurt? Boys in Ohio don't wear Alexander McQueen jeans so tight they must be sewed on and your choice in movies gives it a way to." As Blaine revealed all this to him he noticed two things one Blaine knew Alexander McQueen and two he had like Moulin Rogue as well so did that mean? No it couldn't Blaine wore leatherjackets and rode motorcycles that screamed straight.

"Blaine how do you know who Alexander McQueen is?" Kurt asked even more softly. Blaine chuckled and looked down at the beautiful young boy cuddled up to him. How could this boy mean so much to him in such a short time, he was the cutest, sexiest and funniest boy Blaine had ever met and he hoped that his next words would change everything for this boy who seemed to think he was alone.

" I'm gay too Kurt." Blaine answered softly. Kurt gasped this amazing boy, no man, who was funny, liked musicals and was the most beautiful and sexy thing he had ever seen was gay like him. Maybe Kurt had a chance.

"Kurt?" Blaine said interrupting Kurt's racing thoughts.

"Yes Blaine."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"No." Kurt replied blushing.

"Could I be your first? " Blaine asked tenderly, wanting nothing more in the world then to kiss this boy beside.

Kurt's heart was pounding but he knew he hadn't wanted anything so much as to kiss Blaine.

"Yes."

Blaine smiled and lifted his arm from around Kurt and shifted a little way back. He angled his body towards the younger boy and lifted his hand to cup the boy's smooth cheek in his big warm hand. He grinned and looked down into the boy's gorgeous blue eyes, they were sparkling with happiness and warmth and Blaine hoped that Kurt could see the exact same in his. Blaine brought his face down towards Kurt's and whimpers as Kurt licks his lips. Their lips meet in the middle and as they mould together both boys know theirs nothing better than this kiss which is all soft and slow, their learning together because Blaine has never done slow but its better than all the fast hookups he's had. Nothing is as good as Kurt's lips against his own and a soft moan escapes his lips as Kurt shyly lifts his hand and runs it through Blaine's soft curls. Kurt darts the tip of his tongue out and tentively touches Blaine's bottom lip with it. Blaine groans and fists his free hand into Kurt's hair as he opens his mouth and lets Kurt explore. Kurt whimpers as Blaine pulls away, his eyes wide and chest heaving. Kurt had never done anything so amazing and wonderful. It was perfect and he knew that if he never got kissed again it wouldn't matter because this kiss with Blaine would mean more than any other. As both boys gasped for breath they looked each other in the eye and smiled.

"Are you happy I was your first kiss?"

"Yes, it was amazing thank you." Kurt replied warmly.

"I wish that had of been my first kiss."

Kurt smiled and knew that what Blaine had said was completely sincere and he had never heard something so beautiful.

With his hand still in Blaine's curls he pulled Blaine's face back to wards him and once again pressed their lips together. This time it was all passion as their tongues met and glided over each other, moaning and whimpering as they learnt to love the taste of each other, wanting more and more and getting it as they moved closer towards each other and Blaine wrapped his arm around the smaller boy bringing their chests flush together. Kurt moaned, the taste and touch of Blaine was more than anything his young mind had imagined and he never wanted it to end. They broke apart again as they gasped for air and Blaine pressed a small kiss on the edge of his upper lip. Kurt smiled against his lips and sighed.

"I never knew it could be like that."

"That's why I wanted it to be with me and not some ugly Jock who would take advantage of you."

Kurt smiled at the caring sentiment, he wondered what they were now was Blaine just kissing him to give him a good first kiss or did he want to be something with Kurt.

"Blaine what happens now?" Kurt asked shyly not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend Kurt?" Blaine asked softly, he wanted Kurt to say yes, he wanted to be able to kiss this boy whenever he wanted, to hold him when he was sad and more than anything protect him from anyone who wanted to hurt this beautiful boy.

"Yes Blaine, I would love to be your boyfriend." Kurt replied as a massive smile took over his face, he had never known happiness like this before, this beautiful man wanted to be his and only his,

"Good." Blaine answered softly, grinning just as much as Kurt before pulling Kurt into anther soft kiss.

"Mmmm, who would have thought I would be kissing my babysitter, sounds a bit kinky doesn't it."

Blaine laughed at the cheeky comment.

"Lucky you don't need a babysitter then."

**So I hope you enjoyed it, please review with feedback and ideas. I would love to know what the pace of their relationship should be, do you want me to rush into the sex stuff or develop their relationship a bit? **

**And don't worry Smut will come my lovelies so review and it will come faster!  
><strong>

**Until next time, LittlemissGeevious**


End file.
